


Fridays

by furrietrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lesbian Max, This ship needs love, i love my gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furrietrash/pseuds/furrietrash
Summary: Max and Eleven dance together





	Fridays

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is so cute!! Like Mike and Eleven have a special place in my heart but Max and Eleven is nICE!!
> 
> Also the song isn’t real I made it up

Max always loved Fridays mostly because who doesn’t? She loved how she could tune out the world, mumble lyrics under her breath and even go to the roof, the sunset was always the prettiest on Fridays. But best of all she could think.

Clear her mind, think about her friends, think about Will cute ass dog, but most of all she could think about El (but now she prefers Jane which Max hates) she could think about El cute short hair, her cute pink and blue outfits she wore, but in the end she would always tell herself there was no use for dreaming, El liked boys, she liked boys like Mike, she liked Mike. 

She has told Dustin and Will, they had told her that Eleven and Mike aren’t a thing anymore but she knows that in Eleven’s heart Mike still remains and he’ll never leave. Lost in thought she noticed a figure by her door.

“J-Jane!!”

Jane just giggled looking around the room and grabbed a action figure then plopped down on the bed.

“I alway liked your little figures, Max.”

Jane started petting the little figure’s solid hair. Jane smiled a little her rosy cheeks showing. Max wanted to die, Jane lips looked soft her cheeks a tint of pink everything about her Max loved she wished she could grabbed Jane face and plant a kiss on those soft,,,soft,,lips-

“Max?”

Max jumped at the hand on her shoulder, freaking out once she put her eyes on Jane’s she calmed down.

“S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Jane smiled again. Fuck . Why was she so damn cute!? Max and Jane stared at each other until Jane finally said something.

“Can I play some music that hopper gave me?”

Max nodded smiling a little too. Jane got up the mixtape in one hand then she put it in and turned up the volume. Then Max noticed this was Jane this was Jane singing of a popular song. She knew the guitar in the background too it was Mike’s.

Jane started snapping her fingers twirling around the room mumbling words under her breath, she would stutter once in a while but most of the time her singing was solid. She then turned to Max and launch out her hand.

“Max?”

Max stared at the hand then got up taking Jane’s offer they both giggled dancing around the room. 

“You say you don’t care. But I can see through.”

Max grinned at Jane jumping around the room no worries showed on her face.

“You still got a heart just let me love you~” 

Max reached for Jane.

“Let us laugh and forget the world poison. Let us forget that we may not be accepted.”

Jane twirled into Max’s arms. Max hair mixed with Jane’s.

“Just breathe, just breathe.”

Max noticed that Jane’s face was too close.

“To the beat.”

It now or never

“Cause we both care, both care, always.”

Jane’s lips were soft they tasted like mint her cheeks were soft, while Max lips were rough but nice Jane’s fingers traced Max’s cheekbones. They pulled apart looking in to each other’s eyes. 

“Your a good kisser.”

“You too Max.”

“Now I know why all The guys likes you.”

Jane laughed her hands still tangled in Max’s hair. They were still standing in the middle of the room until they both untangled from themselves then sitting on Max’s bed.

“So, Max is this your first time kissing a girl?”

Max laughed a bit too loud pushing her ginger hair out of her face.

“Believe or not, no not actually, that’s when I started questioning my sexuality.”

Jane then looked down for a bit then she grabbed her bag and planted a kiss on Max’s cheek. She then walked to the door.

“Yeah I think I am too.”

And then Jane was gone Max put her hand on when Jane kissed her then moved her hands to her lips.

Out of all the girls Max kissed Jane was the best one.


End file.
